Fire & Ice
by AquaNerd
Summary: NOT A PAIRING! The two elements eat me, biting, snapping, if I remove one, I remove the other. All I know is I am filled with FrostFlame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again fanfiction community! If you clicked on this story because of my self-advertising in my other fanfiction, Sing a Song, I wish to thank you for taking the time to read this. And if this is your first time reading any of my fanfictions, welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I am not DreamWorks or William Joyce, so I don't own any of the characters.**

**Jack's POV**

The flames licking my skin are slowly killing me, trust me, I know. But I have to find Jamie. The staircase has collapsed behind me, and the thick smoke is coating my throat. "Jamie!' I call, "Where are you!"

Part of the ceiling collapses and I duck, narrowly avoiding the burning timber. "Jack?" A weak voice calls out

"JAMIE!" I yell, "Where are you!"

'E-end room," he calls, "H-he.." His plea is interrupted by a vicious bought of coughing. I sprint to the end room, and throw open the door.

Jamie is curled up in a ball underneath his desk. His brown eyes are wide open with fear and he is shaking. "J-jack. I'm scared." He says.

I am instantly transported back to the lake, "I-I know. But your going to be all right. We're going to have a little fun." I walk over to the desk and kneel down.

His wide eyes look up at me, and I try to give an encouraging smile. He smiles back, and I offer my hand. He grabs it, and I pull him up.

That small movement gives way to another large bought of coughing, and I wince. I have to get him out right now. I look around, desperate to find something. The ceiling directly above us collapses, and Jamie screams. I shove him out of the way, and a burning support beam falls.

Jamie screams again, and I look at him, not understanding. He point as my stomach, and I look down. The burning support beams has lodged itself into my stomach. It went straight through me, and I can feel my energy beginning to fade.

The door is now blocked, and the only way out is a window. Without pausing to think, I run over to it, and throw it open. I run back, and grab Jamie. I run back over to the window, and throw Jamie out. I look out, and see the fireman, holding this tarp thing to catch Jamie. I let my adrenaline flow out, and I fall to my knees. Jamie is safe, that's all that matters. I hold onto that thought as the world goes dark around me.

**Jamie's POV**

As Jack throws me out the window, I know that I will never see him again. I watch, as I plummet to the Earth, his eyes grow dim, and he falls to his knees. "JACK!" I scream, "JACK!"

I hit a soft tarp thing, and bounce backwards. The tears fall freely from my face, and my heart is breaking. My best friend is dead.

"J.J!" Sophie's voice calls out. "You ok!" I stand up and dry my eyes, trying to put on a smile like… a friend did for me.

'Hey Soph, yea, I'm fine."

"Jackie! Where Jackie?" She asks, and it's like a knife is stabbed into my heart.

"Well Soph… he's gone…" I whisper. Her face scrunches up, trying to make sense of what I just said.

"So, he at pole?" She finally asks and a weak laugh escapes my lips.

"Not exactly… Sophie, Jack's dead. He died saving me.

She looks at me, stunned, and bursts into tears. Looking at her face reminds me that my best friend is dead. I begin to cry as well. We huddle into each other, spilling our grief into the other's shoulders. "Jack is gone. And nothing can bring him back, I whisper to myself."

**Unknown POV**

"Are you sure, little believer? Are you sure nothing can bring him back?" I ask. I draw the broken body out of the flames, and hide it from any mortal eyes. I begin to craft a new sprit. But, I must again take his memories. He would not do well in the world if he is knows he died a second time. He reaches in and pulls out the last baby tooth from the damaged sprit's mouth. "Are you sure?" I ask again.

**A/N; So, there's the first chapter. If anyone can tell me who the unknown character is, they get a special appearance in this story. And… if it's not too much to ask for, do you think you could review? And sorry about the cliff next chapter will be up ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot.

Disclaimer: Do I look like William Joyce or anyone that works at DreamWorks?

Unknown POV

I step back to admire my handiwork. Of course, it would be a long, hard journey for the broken sprit. And I may have caused him unnecessary pain, but he is needed in the world. They need his spark, his laughter. I shall have to re-choose him, but all it will pay off. He shall have to embrace both in order to survive.

North's POV

The tiny ice train chugs along its track, and as it approaches the loop, I lean forward, caught up in the train's journey. The door flies open and my beautiful handiwork shatters. I grab my head and turn around to face a very desperate yeti. "How many times have I told you to knock?" I demand angrily. I closed my eyes, willing my self not to kill this stupid yeti.

"Ohaget! Ahmeohne! Qeugnbht." The yeti yells. My eyes pop open, and I immediately run out of my office. Running over to the globe, I push the button, signaling the other guardians that we need a meeting.

The northern lights race around the globe and within minutes the guardians have assembled.

"NORTH!" Bunny yells, "You have called me back here for a second time, THREE DAYS before Easter. This better be good." He growls.

I cast my eyes down, and whisper, "No, this is very, very bad." All heads jerk up to meet my sad, blue eyes.

"Hey, where's the ankle-biter. I swear, if he keeps missing these meetings, I'll…"

"That's what we're here to talk about Bunny," I interrupt.

His eyebrows shoot up, and ask, "What did he do this time?"

As soft voice speaks up, "He saved my life." All the guardians except for me whirl around to face a wooden chair. Jamie sits there, head bowed, tears falling thick and heavy. 'He saved my life," he said again, quieter this time, "And gave up his own…" The tears are falling quickly, and the sobs coming from his throat are heart wrenching.

The other Guardians stand there stunned, the meaning of the words sank in. Tooth started sobbing, Bunny turned away to hide his tear, Sandy cries sand, and North, begins to tear up.

Unknown POV

I sigh, understanding their pain. The Guardian of Fun is gone, for now. I place my white hand over the body, and chant. 'Ahwno, Qwedogt, Adfk, OKLVNOCK!" He gasps, and I quickly lower back down. I place him where he shall meet another sprit. She shall help him. I watch from above as He takes his first breath of the crisp air and open his eyes. They both remained their original color, but flames now dance in his eyes. The staff looks the same, but now is decorated with both flame and frost. He is a living FrostFire.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing review! I now have a lot of encouragement. And does no one have a name for Jack? And I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday…

Disclaimer: I am getting tired of saying this, but I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

Jack's POV

"Why, why won't it stop" I moan. My eyes are open, but are unseeing. The burning, biting sensation is coursing through my body. It's tearing me apart… "Why…' I moan again. I have been too focused on the biting... NO! I cannot focus on that! I must find… A wall comes up in my mind, and I struggle to pass it. I need to find… I need to…

A searing pain tears open my head, enhanced by the gnawing… a gut-wrenching scream breaks the silent air. I dimly realize it's me screaming. I shut my mouth, but the sound continues. It forces its way through my mouth.

The world spins and black penetrates my field of vision. As I feel the ground spin away, I here a gentle voice calling out.

Unknown POV

The smells of the forest washes over me, and all worries wash from my mind. I inhale deeply, and an unfamiliar sent assaults my nose. I gasp. It smells of flame and the bitter winter. What demon has entered my forest?

I strain my ears, for all demons are accompanied by the sound of screeching laughter. Instead, I only hear the screams of what sounds to be a mortal boy. I take off running. If this demon is hurting a mortal in my forest with my animals, I will banish him back to the shadows from where it came.

A small hummingbird lands on my shoulder. This is my best friend, a companion of the tooth fairy, and is the most understanding creature I have ever met. She recently lost one of her best friends, a winter sprit by the name of Jack Frost. It broke her heart, and ever since that day, about one week ago, she has spent almost all her time with me.

I break through the bushes to a small clearing. I look around, but there is no tell-tale sign of a demon. The grass has not withered and died, and the birds still sing. I look down and see a mortal. Or at least, that's what I think at first.

As I take a closer look, I notice that his hair dances like flames, and its snow white color is tipped with reds and oranges. His clear, blue eyes are flecked with reds, yellows, and oranges. He is clothed in a dark blue hoodie with frost and small flames dance on the sleeves. A staff lays next to him, decorated beautifully with frost and flame.

I here my humming bird companion give a little squeak as soon as she notices the staff. I make a mental note to ask her what it was about but the sprit, as I now know, turns pain filled eyes onto me and I gently call out, "Who are you?" but by the time the question leaves my mouth, I can tell he fell unconscious.

I sigh. Yet another to take care of, I think to myself as I pick him up. I marvel at how light he is. He weights less then the hummingbird on my shoulder, and that's saying something.

I don't know yet know how to take care of him; after all, I still that injured baby bunny after the wolf attack to care for. And I can't forget the deer with a broken leg. Oh, and that fox with burns. I sigh. How many injured things am I supposed to take care of? Wait, don't answer that, I think glancing up at the moon, hanging in the clear night sky. Everything has been so peaceful after the defeat of Pitch. And then, of course, this strange sprit wreaks it all. I enter the giant tree at the center of the forest, also known as my home. I lay the sprit on my bed, and feel his forehead. It is burning up, but is hand is icy cold. Frowning, I wonder what the moon is going on.

A/N: So, did you like? Any names for Jack? Tell me please! And to make up for not posting yesterday, I'll post another chapter today.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sweet! I upheld my promise. Halleluiah. And no, Jack will not have a relationship with the forest sprit. They'll just be friends.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh… I have to go through this again? I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians. There. Happy? :P**

Jack's POV

As I swim out of the blackness that surrounded me, I am aware of an incredibly soft bed underneath me. I try to open my eyes, but they seem to be glued shut. I start to panic, the smooth wood of the staff is nowhere near me, and I can't feel it anywhere. I blindly thrash about, my hand colliding with what feels like clay pots, and shattering them immediately.

"Hey!' an angry voice calls out, "Do you know how long it took to make those!?" I swivel to face the voice, my hand naturally forming around my staff… well, if it was there.

I begin to panic again, not being able to see was frightening enough, but without my staff, I felt completely vulnerable. Not counting the fact that I was in an unknown room with an unknown person or persons…

"S… stay back." I say, horrified that my voice stuttered. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and I immediately freeze. I feel my self being guided somewhere. Since I was currently blind for some reason, I really had no choice but to trust this unknown adversary.

To my surprise, I find that I was lead to the bed where I woke up. Being forcibly pushed down, I just lay there. A glass of water is pushed to my lips, and I drink thirstily. When the glass is empty, I lie there until sleep overtakes me.

Unknown POV

As I prepare dinner for the evening, I recall how mad I was when I saw that sprit breaking my pots. When I called out, I was planning to add something a good deal more hurtful, but when he turned around, I saw his eyes were unseeing. Then I realized that it wasn't his fault. I led him back to the bed, and here I am, standing underneath the moon again.

I won't deny that I am not happy about having this sprit dumped into my care, but until I can help him regain his sight, I'll try my hardest to help him. I stare up at the moon, wondering how this strange boy is.

_Jack Iceblaze_, MiM says, and I stare up at him in amazement. I wonder what the name means. After all, how can you have fire and ice in one body without it killing you?

**A/N: Super sorry about the short chapter… I truly am. :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys, I am super sorry that I haven't updated! Feel free to throw rotten tomatoes at me. Anyway, I'm going to pull the ol' "Internet connection was down," excuse, but it was. Anyway, thank you for sticking by me! And Jack shall recover something that makes Jack, Jack in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I refuse to say this again. *gets poked in back with North's swords* OW! Fine. I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Jack's POV**

My eyes flicker open, and this time, I am able to see. My reward? A blinding flash of light. I squeeze my eyes shut, and a groan escapes my lips. Something expensive sounding crashes to the floor, and a muffled curse escapes someone's mouth.

I'm pretty darn sure that I am not captured by Pitch, so I feel myself relax. "So, you've decided to join the land of the living, eh?" a female voice asks.

I try to speak, but my mouth appears to be glued shut. "Oh, sorry about that." A cold glass is pressed to my lips and I drink greedily. After the glass is empty, I mind I can speak again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know this was the Land of the Living. If you could point me in the direction of the Land of the Dead, I'll be on my way," I reply sarcastically.

I can just feel her eye roll. "Very funny, Jack Iceblaze."

Jack… The name seems really familiar, and since I'm doubt there's anyone else in the room, I have a feeling the name belongs to yours truly.

"Hmm… Well, have you seen my staff?" I ask. This isn't a topic change, I am kinda desperate to get it.

"Wait, you mean this old hunk of wood?" She asks, holding up my staff. I can't actually see it, as my eyes are still closed, but it gives this signature, that I can see.

"Uh, yea, can I have it back?" I ask, holding out my hand.

"Why do you even need it?" She asks, holding it above her head, "It's just a lifeless piece of wood."

My hand starts shaking and sweating. "I can't explain it, just give it back to me." I say, trying to remain civil.

I know she isn't going to give it back, but I ask once more, "Please?"

"No." she decides. "I don't even know it this is your's and you could be stealing from someone…"

She never gets a chance to finish her sentence. With a roar I launch myself of what I was laying on, and my eyes fly open. I can see everything crystal-clear. I can see the girl's scared face, I can a forest behind her, but most of all, I can see my staff, clenched in her hand.

I raise my palms to her face, and "pump" this power I feel racing through me into my hands. A stunning combination of fire frozen into ice bursts from my hands and hits the strange girl straight in the face. She screams, letting go of my staff, bringing her hands up instinctively to block her face.

I swoop in, grabbing my staff., and race out the "door." I sprint away, away from whoever took my staff.

**Unknown POV:**

_That little…_ I think to myself, wiping away the remains of that extremely painful and powerful attack. I guess I can see why Manny called him Iceblaze. I know that Manny put that sprit into my care, which means I have to go get him.

As I head to my back room, I remember that I needed to ask the tiny hummingbird why the boy had scared her. She's sitting on a ledge in the inside of my tree, and as I make my way over to her, I can see miniscule tears slip down her face.

'Hey, you ok?" I ask. She jumps, obviously she didn't here my approach. She gives a quick nod of her head, hurriedly drying her tears.

"Why did that boy shock you so?" I ask, getting straight to the point. Her face gets this far off look as she answers. My eyebrows shoot up.

"He is almost exactly like Jack Frost?" She nods. She chirps some more, and if it's possible my eyebrows climb even higher on my head. "He has the same _staff_ as Jack!?" She nods, looking excited.

Finding that runaway sprit can wait, I decide. Next, stop the North Pole!

**A/N: So, there is the fifth chapter. And once again, feel free to throw rotten tomatoes and fruit at me. *Hands out supplies* Aim away!**


End file.
